Ami's Sempai
by essearth
Summary: Ami has always spent far too much time studying. However, when she meets up with Ranma again, she will find that maybe studying shouldn't be the only thing she focuses on.
1. Default Chapter

Ami's Sempai

By Essearth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So no suing for copyright infringement ok. If you want an update email I'm a very busy person so updates may not come very fast. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 Old Faces New

It was dark. The cave stank of rotting flesh, and corpses littered the ground.

There was scream, and all was silent. She kept walking. Stepping around the rotting corpses of dead youma. She stepped over the corpse of a gigantic black and red youma, with two huge ram-like horns. Just as she brought her other foot over the youma, it came alive. She screamed and drew her weapon and shot at the youma. The youma charged and she shot it in the head. It let out a loud deafening scream. And all went black. Two words appeared in the Dark………. GAME OVER! CONGRATULATIONS! NEW HIGH SCORE!

A glass-shattering scream was heard as Usagi jumped for joy. "I did it. I finally beat Sailor V."

Minako was standing behind her. " It took you long enough. You've been trying to beat it for the past 2 years."

Usagi frowned. "I would have beat it sooner if Ami didn't make me study all the time."

Ami looked away from her book. " Studying is better than video games. Studying can't rot your brain."

Usagi looked over at Ami. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Ami looked at Usagi. " It means if you spend more time studying than playing video games you might get better grades. Besides, studying is much more fun."

Everyone sweat dropped. Ami smiled picked up her book and bag and headed towards the door.

"I guess not everyone likes studying as much as I do." She said to herself.

Ami waved goodbye and headed home for some much needed (dare I say it) studying.

She was walking home as she usually did when she saw some one from her past. He was walking with his hands behind his head, looking back and forth at all the shops. He was wearing a red Chinese shirt, and black Chinese pants with black martial artist slippers. He had a shoulder length black pigtail tied with a piece of string. Ami stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were fixed on him.

'It can't be him,' she thought to herself. 'I saw him get knocked off that cliff by that panda in China. He couldn't have survived that 200 foot drop even if he did land in that mysterious spring below." She continued to stare.

He came closer. Ami's heart began to race. The only man she had ever spent time with (that didn't involve studying or tutoring) and truly loved, also the same man who died 4 years ago was coming toward her. He was getting closer. She didn't know what to do. He was almost to her. She froze. Then it happened

BAM! Ranma, to busy looking for somewhere to eat didn't see the perplexed love struck girl he just plowed into. Ami looked up. There he was. The man who saved her life and won her heart. The man who suppose ably died four years ago was lying on top of her in a very provocative position. Her brain went into turbo mode.

Ami's brain: supposable dead lover in provocative position on top of body private parts in close proximity to each other. Ami blushed a bright red and promptly fainted. Ranma looked down at the unconscious body of Ami. He looked closer.

"Why does she look so familiar?" He thought to himself. "Its like I know I know her, but I just can't seem to remember."

Ranma studied her body from head to toe trying to jog his memory. Ranma reached down and put his hand on her softly on her cheek.

Ranma's brain: Image does not compute. Memory error. Please press control Alt Delete to reset and try new scan.

Ranma shook his head hard. "Why can't I remember!?" He shouted.

Ranma's shout plus the unconscious body of Ami lying at his feet was starting to draw a crowd. Ranma looked around. He saw a group of girls dressed in fukus running towards him. He noticed one in particular as she was running she tripped over her odangoes. Ranma instantly recognized her as Sailor Moon. Ranma had no clue what was happening. He looked down at Ami's body. He stared for a moment and then scooped her up in his arms and leapt to nearest roof and roof hopped away.

Usagi (Saliormoon) arrived on the scene. The youma that was attacking the people 1000 yards away from where Ami was lying was now facing Usagi and her friends. The youma let out a loud roar. Sailor moon struck her pose and began her speech:

"I am the warrior of love and justice and in the name of the Moon I will punish you." She struck her finishing pose.

The youma cocked an eye. " What a goofy ass pose and speech. I wonder who writes their scripts?"

Just then The Sailor Senshi launched their attacks.

BURNING MANDALA!

SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!

VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!

The attacks hit their mark. The Youma was, needles to say, toast.

Sailor Mars called out to Sailor Moon. "Do it now Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon spun around at intense speeds and launched her attack. MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!

Sailor Moon launched a giant 9-foot heart at the youma and dusted it. The battle was over. The pure heart crystal was returned to the owner's body and the Sailor Senshi disappeared into the shadows.

Ranma was still running over the rooftops of Juuban during the battle. In his arms was the unconscious body of Ami. Ranma was looking for a place to set her down when a warm liquid ran down his arm. He looked around. It wasn't raining. He looked down at Ami. It came from her. Ami had had apparently became excited and wet herself. Or so he assumed.

Ranma finally came to a stop in a park about a mile from Rei's shrine. He laid Ami's body on the bench in the park and started to walk away when a faint voice rose from the wind.

"_Ranma._"

Ranma turned and looked in the direction of the voice. It was Ami's. She was conscious. Ranma walk over to the bench and kneeled down.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You seem so familiar but I can't seem to remember you."

Ami smiled and sat up. She looked at Ranma. "Did you bring me here?"

"Yes" Ranma said. " I bumped into by the arcade. I fell on top of you and you fainted."

She looked up at Ranma. "So why did you bring me here?"

"There was a youma." Ranma said with a serious look on his face. "The Sailor Senshi showed up and I had to get you out of there. You and I both know how much collateral damage they can cause."

Ami's smiled. "So you brought me hear to protect me."

Ranma put his hand on the back of his head and blushed. "Well, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

Ami smiled. "Thank you for saving me, now I must go, I have studying to do."

Ami stood up to leave and realized something. Her panties were wet, and there was a wet spot on her school fuku. She blushed a bright red. Ranma looked down at her fuku. He looked away when he saw the reason she was blushing.

He then stood up. "You know if you want I could give you lift?"

Ami looked around. I probably should be walking across town like this. It would be to embarrassing. Ami looked toward the street. "I don't see your car?" she stated. "If you don't have a car how did we get here from across town?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "I kind of carried you." He said with a sheepish grin."

Ami looked up at him with a perplexed look. "I hardly think you could carry me all the way here from downtown Juban at this time of day and make it here as fast as we did."

Ranma looked confused "How do you know how fast we got here"? He asked.

Ami gave her 'I will explain' look that she usually gives Usagi to Ranma.

"It was exactly 5:00 when I came out of the arcade. You hit me fives minuets later. My watch says 5:20 now. There is no way some one can get across town to this park by walking in 15 minutes. Ranma stared Ami in the eye.

"There is one way." Ranma said a matter of fatly. Ami looked Ranma dead in eye and with a curious look.

"What way is that?" she said. Ranma looked at her with mischievous grin.

"This way" He then scooped Ami up in his arms and shot to the roofs.

Ranma bounced roof-to-roof, heading towards the direction of where they collided. He reached the roof of the building just above where they collided. He then set Ami gingerly down on her feet. She stumbled a little bit then fell back into Ranma arms. She looked up into his face.

"I see. You took a short cut." Ami said still disoriented from Ranma's full speed roof hop.

Ranma then look down to the street below then looked at Ami. Ami was standing on the edge of the roof looking down. Ranma walked up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder and went to ask her if she wanted a lift home when the edge of the roof she was standing on gave way. Ami's began a free-fall plummeting towards the ground.

Ranma immediately took action. He jumped off the roof and caught Ami his arms. He then landed on the ground with ease. Ami's heart was racing. She had just fell three stories and was still alive. She also seems to be floating above the ground. She looked up to she Ranma's face smiling back at her.

"So decided to take a dive I take it?" He asked chuckling.

Ami's couldn't help but laugh at Ranma's little joke. Ranma and Ami stood there for about three minutes just staring into each other's eyes. Ranma trying to figure out why she was so familiar and Ami trying to figure out how Ranma could have jumped off of a three-story building and no break a single bone.

After another few minutes of staring, Ranma turned to Ami's who was now sitting on the sidewalk thinking. "My offer to take you home still stands."

Ami turned to Ranma. "I'd like that."

Ranma scooped up Ami into is arms and leapt up to the roof of a near by building and started roof hopping toward Ami's house. After about 5 minutes of roof hopping, Ranma stopped. Ami looked up at him. Ranma's head was was turning side to side like he was looking for something.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"Um, I probably should have asked this before we started but could you tell me where you live?"

Ami's burst out giggling. She pointed down the road to the end of the street. "See that one there? "

Yeah" Ranma said.

"That's my house."

Ranma looked towards Ami's house. "I sense something evil is near."

Ami perked up. "What?"

Just as those words left her mouth, A sawed off old man appeared out of nowhere and landed squarely on Ami's chest.

"Sweeto!" The old man screamed.

Ami screamed.

Ranma drove his fist into the geezer's head flattening him into the rooftop. The old geezer growled.

"How dare you! How dare you strike the Master and creator of anything goes Martial Arts."

At these words Ranma's brain cleared for a moment allowing a small amount of memories in. Memories of his training. It also unlocked a vault in Ranma's mind containing one memory in particular. The Neko Ken training. A memory of a bald man in glasses wearing a white gi tieing meats around him and throwing him into a pit of cats. This caused Ranma to drop Ami right on her butt, fall to the ground, and start rolling around on the rooftop holding his head. The old geezer was no longer angry seeing as how he had apparently scared the shit out of his opponent.

"Smart boy." was all the old man said.

He then tried to reach under Ami's fuku for a quick feel. Ami performed an instant transformation into Sailor Mercury. This resulted in the old geezer getting launched into lower earth orbit by Sailor Mercury (Ami). Ami de-transformed and ran to Ranma's side. He was holding his head repeating the phrase, THE FAT BALD MAN WILL PAY. Ami's spent the next few minutes trying to calm Ranma repeating the phrase

"Ranma calm down it's alright." Ami Succeeded.

Ranma regained his composure and finally stood up after rolling around on the roof for 5 minutes.

When Ami tried to ask Ranma what happened all he said was a really bad memory of his martial arts training came back. When she asked what the memory was, all he would say was the word "_cats."_ Ranma finally dropped Ami off at home 45 minutes after the incident occurred. Ami walked to her front door, turned around, and waved goodbye to Ranma. Ranma waved back and hoped on the nearest roof and head off into the night. Ami wondered in her head as she walked into her house how she was going to explain being so late to her mother. It wouldn't be too hard though. After all she's a genius right? Ami took a deep breath.

"Mom I'm home!" Ami called

"Ami dear, how was your day?" Ami's mom said as she watched her daughter head up stairs with the look of love on her face.

"Ami?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Who was that handsome young man who brought you home, and why is there a wet spot on your dress?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ami's Sempai Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I thought of this story all by myself. Hope you like it.

Ami's face was flushed. She was so embarrassed. How was she going to explain this to her mother? She just couldn't come out and say she was roof hopping with Ranma and due to extreme fear of falling to her death she wet herself. Even though it was the truth, she would never live it down. She had to come up with a lie to get herself out of it. She had to think fast.

"Well I'm waiting Ami dear?"

"Mom I was at the arcade with Usagi and my friends and………."

"And?" Her mother said in an annoyed tone.

Ami was deep in thought. Her excuse had to be good.

"Usagi tripped and spilled her drink on me." She blurted out.

'Oh." Her mother said surprised.

Ami sighed in relief. "Saved by the klutz." She said to herself.

Her mom looked her in the eye. "That explains what happened to the dress, but you still haven't told me who that guy was. Is he your boyfriend?"

Ami blushed. "No. He's just a friend." She said in a half panic.

"Oh I see" Her mom said.

"I almost forgot. Your cousin Akane and uncle Soun is coming to dinner, and he's bringing an old friend of his. Genma, I think his name was. I need you to help me clean the house. It's a mess." Her mom said.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change." Ami' s mom said walking toward the kitchen. "Bring down those clothes and I'll wash them for you."

"Ok" Ami replied. She walked up stairs deep in thought. Ranma's dad was coming here tomorrow. That was good. She could arrange a meeting for them. However it would prove difficult due to the fact that she had no idea where Ranma was. Ami thought about it on her way upstairs then decided to worry about it tomorrow.

She walked in to her room and began to take off her clothes. She started thinking about how her and Ranma first met.

3 years before Ami met Usagi, Ami's mom had been offered a medical job in a small city in China. The city was in need of a good physician and Ami's mom accepted the offer not because they needed the money but because she wanted to get Ami away from Juban. She wanted to get Ami away from there because Ami was hit in the head with a steel girder when she was six. Ami and her mom were walking to school when a steel girder from a office building under construction fell. An unknown person had cut the steel cable that was suspending the girder. The tool used to cut it was never found. Due to this lack of evidence, the case was ruled as an accident. Ami had suffered minor brain damage from the event causing her to lose control of her emotions in intense emotional situations. So Ami's mom thought if they moved away it might help her recover because she would never have to walk past that spot again.

They moved to a small apartment in the city in near the clinic where her mom worked. She attended school while she was there. While attending school she met a young boy whom she really liked. He was kind of shy so he didn't talk to many people. That young boy was Ranma.

One day on her way to school she was cornered by a group of Thugs. The thugs were really mean looking brutes. Big, muscular, and stupid. They advanced on her. She had nowhere to go. One of the thugs reached out and grabbed at her school fuku. Ami jumped back but not before his hand grabbed a handful of her fuku. The fuku ripped at the seam exposing a large portion of her blue panties.

Ranma was on his way to school in the usual manner bounding from rooftop to rooftop when he saw Ami. He had like Ami from the first time he saw her. He had planned on talking to her today. When he started in her direction he came into view of the scene. Ami was backed up against a wall and her fuku was torn exposing her underwear. Three well-built thugs were grabbing at her clothing trying to pull the rest of it off. This did not sit well with Ranma. He set down his pack and immediately took action. He leapt down from the roof and landed right in front of Ami. This not only startled Ami but the thugs as well. Ranma took up a defensive stance and glared at the thugs.

"What the hell is going on here!" He demanded.

The leader of the thugs stepped forward. "Were just having a little fun." He said with an innocent voice.

"Not that it's any of your business." One of the thugs piped in.

Ranma stared at the thug with a angry look. "As a martial artist I will inflict pain on those who pick on the weak.

The group of thugs erupted with laughter.

Ranma cracked an evil grin and his knuckles. "I warned you."

The laughter immediately stopped as Ranma rush forward with lighting speed and nailed their leader in the gut with a quick jab. The rest of the thugs removed short pieces of pipe and knives from their pockets and rushed Ranma.

Ranma jumped back and laid out the first attacker with a kick to the face. The next attacker he dealt with a quick punch - jab combo knocking the attacker unconscious. All three thugs were down for the count. Ranma turned to Ami.

"All you alright?" He asked.

Ami came out of her stupor. "I think so." Was all she got out before she collapsed to the ground crying. "I was so scared I couldn't do anything." She sobbed.

Ranma knelt down beside her. "Its alright." he said. "There unconscious now, they won't bother you again."

Ami looked up Ranma and smiled. "Thank you." She said smiling brightly. "I am ok now.

Ranma looked down at her and smiled. "I glad you're alright. After all, what kind of martial artist would I be if let you get hurt."

Ami stood up. "I should go home. I certainly can't go to school after this!"

Ranma looked at her then up at the sky. He was already late. He turned to Ami. "I could give you a lift home if you like?

Ami looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for the offer but my mom's and my apartment is just around the corner."

Ranma scratched his head. "Well, I can't let you walk home by yourself after what just happened. I'll walk you home."

Ami studied Ranma for a moment then smiled. "I'd like that."

Ami picked up her books and started walking home with Ranma. They walked to Ami's apartment building and stopped out front. Ami turned to Ranma.

"I can make it from here." She said with confidence.

Ranma turned to her and put his hands on the back of his head. "Well in that case I'll be going now." He said with a slightly smug tone.

Ranma turned and started walking down the street. Ami started walking toward her apartment. Then she stopped and immediately turned to the direction Ranma went.

"Wait!" she called out.

Ranma stopped and spun around and walked back toward Ami.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You saved me and I never asked your name." Ami said with a apologetic tone.

Ranma with his hands on the back of his head. "Saotome Ranma"

Ami snapped back to the present when she heard a loud crash. She looked up as Ranma landed right on top of her.

Ranma had been in the tree thinking when the old geezer Happosai showed up. He was trying to get into Ami's room to steal something when Ranma intervened. The battle moved to the roof where the "old geezer" pulled out a small pipe. Ranma attacked head on and was thrown into air. The geezer then proceeded to move on to the next house and pillage the continents of a young lady's underwear drawer. Ranma fell out of orbit about 2 minutes later. Unfortunately the landing spot that had been pre determined by fate was the roof of Ami's house.

Ami's mom heard the commotion and ran upstairs. When she reached Ami's room she trough the door open and spotted her daughter. She was naked from the waist down. Ranma was unconscious on top of her covered in debris.

This scene caused Ami's mom to experience the parental effect. This effect is caused when a parent sees there child engaged in an act they never thought possible thus causing the parent to over react and jump to the wrong conclusion. Thus Ami's mom assumed that her daughter was had been having sex with this man in her room when the roof caved in.

Ami's mom started yelling threats at the top her lungs at Ranma and Ami. Ami was unconscious,. Ranma came to and saw this scene, he looked around and saw Ami's mom. She was yelling but he could not hear her. The ringing in his head was too loud. He slipped back into unconsciousness.

2 minutes later when Ami's mom finally ran out of breath, she saw her daughter was hurt. She let her anger go and rushed to her aid.

Ami woke up ½ hour later on the couch wrapped in a blanket. She rolled over to see Ranma on the ground below her. When she started to ask what happened, the full force of what happened hit her head on with a thundering headache. She waited a few minutes and tried to remember what happened. She remembered undressing in her room when the roof caved in. She froze. She remembered seeing Ranma coming through the roof. She panicked. Did Ranma see her naked? Was he all right? She had to know.

Ranma opened his eyes. He too had a bad headache. The place he was in was not familiar to him. He had remembered the fight with the old geezer. He had also remembered going through the roof of Ami's house. Then he remembered landing on Ami. He froze. He remembered something else. Ami was naked. This memory was good. Ranma began to repeat this memory in his head. Then the pain hit him again. His head jerked up. He saw Ami. The memory of naked Ami left. The real thing was right in front of him.

In Ami's haste when she got off the couch she forgot to take the blanket with her. She was now kneeling by Ranma's face naked from the waist down.

Ami was looking at Ranma with great concern. She leaned over near is ear.

"Are you all right?" She whispered.

Ranma fought off the pain and focused long enough to say:

"Ami, you might want to put on some underwear."

Ami looked down at her naked lower half and jumped back with a scream. She then ran upstairs to put on some clothes.

Ranma lay on his back on the living room floor with his eye's closed letting his mind wonder. It was the first time he had ever saw that much of a female that he could remember. Ranma relaxed a little and let his mind wonder some more. He began to think back as far as his mind would let him go. He remembered a place. A place with lots of pools. He remembered a panda. He remembered beating the hell out of the panda. He then remembered falling. Falling into one of the pools. But which one? He focused his mind as hard as he could on the pool he fell into. Nothing. He could remember nothing. Ranma open his eyes to see Ami staring back at him, and this time she was wearing her school uniform.

"AHHHH!" Ranma screamed as he jumped into the air. Ami jumped back startled as well.

"Don't do that! Ranma yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Its ok. I should have sensed you."

Ami looked perplexed. "What do you mean you should have sensed me?"

"I'm a martial artist." Ranma said boastfully. "The best in the world." He said with a smile.

Ami was about to respond with something intelligent when the doorbell rang. A voice came from the kitchen.

"Ami, could you answer that."

"Yes, mom."

Ami walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there in the door way was Soun Tendo with his three daughters Kasumi the oldest, Nabiki the middle child, and Akane the youngest. In back of them was Soun's best and only friend Genma. Ami panicked. She slammed the door shut. Ranma blinked and scratch the back of his head.

"That's an odd way to welcome guests."

Ami just stood there. "What am I going to do? They weren't supposed to be here for another 3 hours. I still haven't told Ranma that his dad was going to be here today."

Then Ami got a thought. I could just let it happen naturally. When Ranma sees his father he'll remember and everyone will be happy. Ami smiled a bright smile and open the door.

"Hello and welcome. I apologized for my actions a few minutes ago. I wasn't quite myself."

Soun and his three daughters bowed and walked into the house followed close by Genma. Soun looked around and saw what he was looking for.

"Sister." He chimed.

Ami's mother walked into the living room and set the tray with the ice-cold lemonade and cups on it on the table. She then embraced Soun with a big hug. Soun introduced Genma. When Ranma heard the name, he became very angry for some reason.

The reason he recognized Genma was because he very much resembled the man who threw him into the pit of cats covered in meat many years ago. It was one of the few memories he had left. Ami took Ranma upstairs and tried to calmed him. Ami succeeded in calming Ranma. For about thirty seconds.

Ranma ran down stairs and right up to Genma. Genma turned around. Ranma was standing there. If looks could kill Genma would have been incinerated. Ranma approached Genma. He was about to pummel him when Genma saw Ranma and scooped him up into a bear hug and began to cry.

"Ranma. My son has returned to me."

This of course threw Ranma way off his game. Ranma stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face wondering why this guy had just called him son.

Ranma with a even more dumbfounded look on his face.

"Excuse me, but WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Genma began to sob. "Waaa! My son doesn't remember me!

Ranma sweat dropped.

Ami's mom turned to Soun. "You never told me Genma had a son."

Soun chuckled. "Well it never came up sis."

Soun's daughter Akane had her glazed fixed on Ranma the whole time.

"I feel sorry for him," She said to Kusami.

Kusami looked at her younger sister. "Why do you say that?"

Akane smiled. "Well, first of all his father isn't exactly father of the year material. I mean, what father takes his son to a cursed training ground, and nearly kills him. And what for? The Art. How dumb is that."

Nabiki piped in, "Don't you do martial arts sister dear? So wouldn't what your saying means that martial arts are dumb?

Akane clammed up. Ami's mother was watching Ranma trying to struggle free from his father's death grip.

"Soun, shouldn't we do something?" she asked.

"I think he can handle it. Got any sake?"

Ami got up and walked over to Ranma. She didn't see Akane's foot and fell on the table launching the contents onto Ranma and his father. 3 seconds later a panda stood hugging a red headed girl with very large breasts. The panda let go and pulled a sign out of nowhere that read, "_I_ _can explain this_."

. Ami stood in shock. Ranma had just turned into a girl. Her brain was attempting to come up with a logical explanation but failed miserably. Everyone was staring at the panda and the red head.

Mixed emotions flooded the room. Kusami passed out, Nabiki started thinking of ways to make money from this and Akane became aroused. Soun just sat there with his sister. They both had the "deer in the headlights" look.

The house was quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ami's Sempai Chapter 3 **

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I did but I don't. So enjoy.

Things to know before reading: _Italics thoughts_

Ranma lay in a daze on Ami's floor. She had propped up his head with a pillow and made him as comfortable as possible after pouring some hot water on him.

"What am I doing in your room?" Ranma asked. His head was racked with pain.

"You had Mr. Saotome by his Gi and you were about to beat him down

When you passed out." Ami told him.

Ranma sat up and put his hand on the back of his head. "The last thing I remember was holding that idiot of a father of mine by his Gi and was going to pummel him when….."

Ranma's eyes bugged out. "How did I know he was my father? I got my memories back!"

Ami looked at him stupefied (If that's possible for her), "What do you mean you got your memories back?"

"I remember everything!" Ranma exclaimed. "I remember my dad, the baka panda downstairs, but I don't really know who the others are. Although that young girl in the blue dress looks a lot like you." He said with a one. "I even remember how I lost my memory." Ranma exclaimed happily.

"How didyou lose your memories anyway?" Ami asked curiously.

"Well…." Ranma said trying to think where he should begin his tale. "It was about one year after I met you and I left the city to continue my training. My old man had the crazy idea that Jusenkyo would be a great place to train. The guide there tried to explain to pops that training there was not a good idea, but pops won't listen to anybody except that old geezer he calls master. We started training, hopping from bamboo pole to bamboo pole, trying to beat each other. We trained for about an hour when I landed a kick in pops face. He fell into one of the pools. He shot out of the pond and… well; he caught me off guard and knocked me into one of the pools. I landed head first in the pool. When I hit my head, I hit this weird looking stick. It was green with a really weird symbol on it. After I hit it I felt my body change."

Ami put her hand on her chin in thought. _The stick he described……It can't be though could it? A Henshin stick…._

Ranma sat up and put his hand on Ami's shoulder.

Ami's train of thought was immediately broken by Ranma's touch.

Ami turned and put her on his shoulder. "You remember me now?" She said with a passionate yet hopeful tone.

"Yes" said Ranma. "I do remember you. Why don't we continue from where we left off?"

Ami smiled. Memories of her and Ranma flooded her mind. She then blushed. Intimate memories of her and Ranma worked their way into her thoughts. She reached for Ranma's hand. He reached for hers. Ranma pulled Ami in for a kiss. Their lips met………..

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ranma screamed in agony.

Ranma's body was hit with a sudden jolt of agonizing pain. His stomach wrenched. He clasped it and fell forward. Memories that weren't his began to surface. Bad memories. Memories of killing, memories of death. Dark energy began to fill his body. He reached out toward Ami. Another jolt of pain hit him. His heart crystal appeared.

Ami started scanning the room in a panic.

"If Ranma's heart crystal appeared," Ami thought out loud. "Then a youma must be nearby!"

She darted to her window. Nothing.

She was baffled. Her Mercury computer was picking up large amounts of negative energy.

Ranma let out another scream.

Ami was about to call the others when Genma burst through the door.

"What's going on?" Genma bellowed.

Another jolt hit him. Ranma managed to mutter, "It's the old man with the dark, perverted aura. He's says he come to claim what is his." Ranma then clasped his chest in pain.

His body began to glow with a dark black energy. His pure heart crystal turned black in his chest. Ranma's body rose into the air, his eyes pure red. A bright flash of dark energy sent them back into the wall. A second heart crystal appeared, just before Ranma vanished and shot fourth from his chest onto the floor

Ami saw Ranma's second heart crystal as it fell. She was baffled at the thought of a human, even slightly abnormal, having two heart crystals.

Ami peeled herself off the wall. She immediately scanned the room.

Ranma was missing.

She looked around. Genma, Soun, and the others were now standing looking around for Ranma.

"He's gone." Ami stated.

Genma looked at Ami with a very serious yet very concerned look on his face. "What I have feared has finally happened. The master has claimed him," Genma said.

THUD!

Soun passed out and fell to the ground.

Ami stared at Genma questionably. "She was about to ask what the old man had to do with any of this when she spotted Ranma's second heart crystal on the floor.

"What's that?" Genma asked.

"Its a pure heart crystal." Ami responded in a flat emotionless tone.

"What's a pure hear crystal?" asked Genma curiously.

"It's what houses ones soul in the body." Ami responded flatly.

The chilling silence fell over the room. Several moments passed before any spoke. As Genma opened his mouth to speak, Ami reached out to touch the crystal. The crystal reacted to Ami's touch in a way that she had never seen. It rose into the air until it was even with Ami's face. It hovered in front of her face for several moments. It then took the shape of a 16 year old girl, rose farther into the air and disappeared with a flash of scarlet light.

Ami remained quiet for several moments trying to figure out what just happened. Ami's thoughts were broken by the sound of Soun wakening up.

Ugh! Said Soun as he stood up and looked around evaluating the situation. He then spoke.

"Someone mind explaining why my old master just took my best friends son?"And could you also tell me why my head hurts?"

Genma sat down Indian style. "I shall try to explain." Genma said

He began after clearing his throat.

"It was about five years ago. Ranma and I were still on our training trip. We had stopped at a strange city. I had heard that there were martial arts training scrolls that could help Ranma in his training. One scroll in particular was labeled The Lost Hidden Power of Judite.

Judite is the most powerful and feared martial artist ever. Judite was said to be a giant of a man back then. Standing at a height of 6" 10 inches tall. He could level everything within a 5 mile radius with a single attack. The attack he uses was never taught to anyone but he did write down the exact specifications of the attack on a scroll. Judite was a very distant man. He had no disciples. One day a fellow martial artist challenged him. A monk with extraordinary powers. He had challenged him because one day earlier Judite had pillaged a large quantity of undergarments from a nearby village. Judite fought well and so did the monk. The battle lasted for 22 minutes. The monk almost succeeded in defeating Judite with the attack his order had perfected. The Fire Strike Attack. Judite used a barrier of pure black energy to block the attack after Judite blocked the attack; Judite retaliated with something that had been sleeping deep within him. A power that could level everything in a five-mile radius. The Power that was used to re-shape the Himalayas………….The power of Metaila.

"Excuse me", Ami interrupted, "but what does this Judite have to do with Ranma?"

"Everything." Genma Stated in a slightly annoyed tone.

You see, Soun and I had the same master. Our master was the meanest, most perverted old lecher ever created. His name…Happosai, the creator of anything goes martial arts.

You see we were his first student's since he developed the art. He hadn't really told us a whole lot about himself. He said he never really talked to men much. Women were a different story however. When we asked him to train us he agreed. On the first day of our training, he made a deal with us. If we completed his training, not only would he tell us of his past, but he would give us ultimate power. Naturally, we agreed. We trained and trained until we could train no more. The day finally came when we completed our training. On that day our master changed. He was no longer the master we had trained with. You see, on that day he did something that we never seen him do.

"Well" Ami exclaimed leaning in closer. "What de he do?

"Genma closed his eyes and spoke. "He Smiled."

Ami Face-faulted.

Genma looked at Ami perplexed. "What? What'd I say?"

Ami popped up from the floor. "HE SMILED! She yelled. THAT'S AL HE DID WAS SMILE!

"It wasn't an ordinary smile stated Genma.

"Huh?" responded Ami calming down a bit.

"His smile was not normal. It was full of evil and that's not all." Genma said the last part in a low disturbing tone

"What else happened that day?" asked Ami

"Our master told us of his past that day." Said Genma as he resumed his tale. "He told us stories that would make your puke. At the end of the story, he told us what his true name was. That moment is a moment that I will never forget. His real name is the most feared name among martial artists. Genma's tone dropped to a low demonic like voice. That name is……Judite. The room went silent for the third time in less than an hour.

Genma waited a few moments before resuming his story.

After we learned of his past we decided that it was best for humanity if he was sealed somewhere he couldn't escape. So Soun and I stuffed the old goat into a box of our dirty underwear and sealed him in a cave deep in the mountains of China."

Genma stood and started to pace.

He continued to pace for several moments.

Genma sat down and crossed his arms in thought. "We know he followed Ranma from China but what I can't figure out is how did he get out?"

Ami had an idea. She sat down and started typing away on her Mercury computer. She analyzed the readings she took before Ranma disappeared. The readings were baffling Ami. They read exactly the same as the ones of the last youma they fought, but yet they read totally different at the same time. It was as if his two heart crystals were divided between good and evil. Ami was about to say something when a thought stuck her. If he has, in fact, one pure evil heart crystal and one pure good, then maybe the evil one could be traced by doing a scan of the area for youma signatures.

Ami leapt to her feet. "I've got it!" she screamed.

Everyone turned and looked at Ami.

"What have you got?" Genma asked

"I know how we can find Ranma." She said cheerfully.

Genma looked at her unconvinced. "How do you propose we do that?"

Ami smiled. She pulled out her communicator. She was about to say she would call Sailor Mercury and have her use her computer to find Ranma when a thought struck her.

"If I call Sailor Mercury my communicator will go off and they'll know who I am."

Genma turned and faced Ami. "You said you knew how we can find my son?"

Ami put on a fake smile. "Of course." She said hesitantly "I hope I can pull this off without them finding out who I am." She said to herself.

She walked to the edge of the room, turned and faced the group. "I may have a way of finding Ranma." She said matter-of-factly. "I friend of mine specializes in things like this and I am sure she will help."

Genma put his hand to his chin in thought. He stood in place for several seconds then whipped around and faced Ami.

"Although I do not think we should bring others into this, I have decided to go with your idea. However, let me tell you exactly how all of this started.

Genma continued his story where he had left off.

"Our master," He glanced at Soun, "Judite, told us one other thing on that day. He told us that he was not from earth but from the moon. He said her was from a time when an entire kingdom existed up there. He said he was given power in return for the betrayal of his queen. He told us of a great battle between the one he served and his queen. In the end his queen won and she used the last of her powers to send her daughter and the rest of the senshi to earth. He said that his powers stripped from him at the end of the battle and he was cast on to the earth by the powers of his queen. When he woke he was but a shell of his former self. He told me my first born son was to be his servant. He promised me my son would have power beyond my wildest dreams."

Ami began to think. "I take it you told Ranma about this?"

Genma sighed. "Yes I did. But Ranma would not believe my master had such powers."

Ami rose from the floor. "So what caused your master to come after Ranma then?"

Genma began to think. "Ranma has never met our master. They have never fought. I can only conclude that our master has determined that Ranma wouldn't become his servant willingly; therefore he took him against his will. I'm afraid that is the only logical explanation."

Ami moved to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ami's mother

"I'm going to get Sailor Mercury. She'll find him before anything happens. I promise."

Ami left the room.

Ami ran down the stairs and out the front door. She darted behind a bush and pulled out her henshin stick.

With a cry of "Mercury Star Power MAKE UP!" Ami's body was engulfed in blue light and she was lifted off the ground. Her clothes disappeared and were replaced with a white leotard and blue fuku with a big blue bow on her chest. The light show subsided and she floated back to the ground. She turned on her Mercury computer and began scanning the city for Ranma. She picked up a large quantity of dark energy coming from the other side of Juban Park. She decides that would be a good place to start and headed off towards the park.

Meanwhile in a warehouse on the other side of town, Judite sat meditating in a circle of power with Ranma suspended in the air shrouded in dark energy which was slowly manifesting itself into his body. After several minuets, Ranma's eyes took on a devilish red glow. Judite stopped meditating and Ranma floated slowly to the ground. Ranma remained on the ground for several minuets before standing. He the stood and turned towards Judite and bowed. Silence fell over the room.

Ranma then looked up at Judite and spoke. "I am ready to serve you my master."

Judite just smiled evilly and said "excellent."

………………………………...

10 minuets later near Juban park Ami bumped into Usagi.

Usagi was doing her usual thing. Hanging off of her boyfriend while staring up at him saying things like, "OH MAMO-CHAN!" in sweet voices. She had seen Ami running toward her. Ami was paying more attention to her computer than where she was going and plowed right into Usagi and Mamoru. Mamoru looked up to see not Usagi lying on his chest, but Ami instead. At this point, Mamoru was not at all mad. He actually liked having someone other than the dumpling head on his chest. Unfortunately, Usagi didn't.

"AMI-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MAMORU!" She looked as if she was going to blow.

Ami pushed herself off Mamoru and stood up. "I am sorry for running into you. I was so focused on my computer I didn't see you." Ami said apologetically.

Marmora looked down at Ami. "It's ok. Usagi knocks me over all the time. I'm used to it."

Usagi blushed in embarrassment.

"By the way, why were you running in the first place?" Mamoru inquired.

Ami lead Usagi and Mamoru to a nearby bench and told them the whole story.

"That's awful!" Usagi exclaimed. "Well I guess we better start looking for him."

"Right." said Mamoru

Before Mamoru and Usagi rushed off to transform, Ami stopped them.

"Excuse me" Ami said "but what did you mean by we?"

"Were going to help you look." exclaimed Usagi cheerfully.

"I don't want you guy's to end your date on my account." Ami said

"Its really ok Ami." replied Mamoru "You're a friend in need and as Usagi always says we have to help our friends that need it and you need it. And besides, I was getting kind of bored anyway."

With those last words Usagi broke into tears. "WHAAAA! Mamo-chan thinks I'm boring!"

Mamoru spent the next five minuets comforting Usagi and reassuring her she's not boring.

A few minutes later after Usagi and Mamoru transformed, they headed off on there search.

"Thank you very much." Ami replied politely while jogging alongside Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. "I really do appreciate this."

With that, Usagi and Mamoru joined the search for Ranma.

End Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to post this. Had computer problems. I'm not sure weather or not I'm going to update again after this chapter. I'm currently working on another fic. If you want me to update e-mail me and let me know.


End file.
